


Appreciation

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snark, Some manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: Starscream doesn't feel like his work is being properly appreciated by his leader.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsomajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsomajestic/gifts).



“Well!” Starscream announced. “I’ll just be  _going_  then.” He gave Megatron a look of disgust and turned to leave.

“Come back here.” Megatron’s hand shot out, wrapped around Starscream’s neck, and wrenched him back against his body. His other arm wrapped around Starscream’s middle, and he growled into Starscream’s audio, “What did I tell you about walking out on me?”

“Ugh… Don’t do it?” Starscream wriggled in Megatron’s hold and tried to pry his fingers off him.

Megatron sighed. “This is for your own good, Starscream.” He reluctantly released Starscream, only to take hold of his wrist instead, just before the seeker could make a second attempt at escape.

Starscream was in a sorry state. A rough battle had left them both in bad shape, but Starscream had taken the worst damage out of the two of them. Starscream had taken the brunt of a heavy Autobot attack in Megatron’s place, slamming Megatron to the ground with his pedes at just the right moment. Megatron had eaten dirt, but Starscream had taken the blast.

“I don’t need mollycoddling,” Starscream grumbled, finally pulling free of Megatron’s grip. The effect of his defiance was lessened when he stumbled immediately after, forcing Megatron to catch him up in his arms to stop him from falling. Holding Starscream bridal-style, Megatron smirked at him and said, “Are you sure that isn’t exactly what you need and want?”

Starscream gave Megatron’s chest a half-hearted shove and kicked his feet, but otherwise didn’t fight too much as Megatron began to carry him from the throne room.

“I ought to take you to a medic,” Megatron said. “But I know you’re too stubborn for that.”

Starscream sniffed. “Only weak mechs need a medic’s help. I can take care of all of this by myself. Just take me to my lab-”

“What, are you telling me you  _don’t_  want everybot to make a huge fuss of you? Isn’t that why you took that attack in the first place?”

“I only did it because I knew  _you_  would be blasted to smithereens if somebot didn’t step in and save you,” Starscream said haughtily.

“You think you’re stronger than I am?”

“Of course I do. Of course I  _am_.”

Megatron clicked his glossa and continued walking, still carrying Starscream. Starscream was not a light mech, but Megatron was strong enough to carry him with ease. He’d be lying if he didn’t enjoy the feeling of power it gave him. It was a little boost to his ego, if nothing else.

He did take Starscream to the medical bay after all, and ordered the on-duty medic to drop all his current work to attend to Starscream. Starscream was neither patient nor quiet as he endured his treatment, and only allowed the most essential of repairs to be done before he announced he was done and that he had lots of work to be getting on with and didn’t have time for sitting around unnecessarily, and  _didn’t they know who he was_?

Megatron sighed and hurried after Starscream as he barrelled back out of the med-bay, not looking much better than he had when Megatron carried him in but at least no longer actually  _bleeding_.

“Starscream!” Megatron’s footsteps were like thunder as he gained on the staggering seeker. “Of all the foolish, idiotic slag-”

“I can’t believe you actually took me to a medic!” Starscream squawked as he rounded on him. Megatron chirped in surprise and blinked. Starscream’s wings twitched in irritation, and he folded his arms over his broken, singed cockpit.

“What-?”

“You think I went to all that trouble just to be clucked over by Hook’s lackeys?”

“What the slag are you talking about?”

Starscream tutted and then sighed dramatically.

“Do I have to explain  _everything_  to you? I saved your miserable life! The  _least_  you could do is show some appreciation.”

“I  _am_  showing my appreciation,” Megatron said through gritted teeth.

“Not the way I wanted!”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Starscream’s face was flushed and his intakes were heavy. Megatron’s processor ticked away, and finally something clicked into place.

“You wanted me to shower you with affection,” he said slowly.

Starscream didn’t reply right away, but his face did scrunch up in an expression Megatron struggled to name. It could have been anywhere between embarrassment and outrage. Knowing Starscream, it was more likely the latter than the former. He drew a breath, no doubt preparing to launch into a tirade about how inadequate Megatron was as a leader and as a lover, how he had disappointed Starscream for the four millionth time and how Starscream deserved better, the  _Decepticons_  deserved better… Megatron cut him off before he could get started by pulling him into a kiss, sealing Starscream’s lips with his own. For a moment Starscream’s frame tensed as though he were about to pull away, and perhaps give Megatron a slap, but then he changed his mind and relaxed into Megatron’s arms instead. His arms snaked around Megatron’s waist, and he tilted his head and parted his lips, encouraging Megatron to take the kiss deeper. Megatron did so, and tightened his hold around the infuriating jet just hard enough to remind him of who was the boss here. Starscream seemed pleased with it, as he sighed into the kiss and his wings fluttered.

“I  _see_ ,” Megatron murmured. “You didn’t want everybot to make a fuss of you. Just me.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Starscream said, and knocked on the side of Megatron’s helm with his knuckles. “Not so dumb after all, are you?”

“Hmm. You’re going back to the medic in the morning.”

“But not now.”

“Not now…” Megatron’s hands slid down to Starscream’s aft. He kneaded slowly, and Starscream purred in approval. Megatron smiled, lifted Starscream again, and kissed him one more time. As he carried him away, heading this time not for the med-bay but his own quarters, he said, “Now I think it’s time I show you my appreciation…  _properly_.”


End file.
